Methods and apparatuses of the above mentioned general type are conventionally known for transmitting relatively small energy quantities over relatively short distances without a direct mechanical and/or electrical contact between a transmitter unit and a receiver unit. The receiver unit can then make use of the received energy for its own autonomous energy supply needs. As mentioned, the known methods and apparatuses are practically exclusively used for the transmission of energy over short distances and only for small energy quantities, because it has previously not been practically possible to transmit large energy quantities over large distances, due to shortcomings of the known energy transmission methods and apparatuses.